konikifandomcom-20200214-history
Kinu Fergon
Appearance Dakinu Fergon is 4'6" and weighs 130 lb. He has light brown eyes and dark brown fur on most of his body. His hands, feet, ears, and prehensile tail are covered in light pink skin. Dakinu wears mostly dark grey clothing. He's usually seen in a pair of jeans, and he chooses to wear a leather jacket without a shirt even on cold days. He wears a grey bandanna around his neck, and can sometimes be seen wearing grey leather gloves. He has a grey backpack on his back whenever he leaves his house. Background Dakinu was born into a loving family that lived in a decent neighborhood in New Jersey. He lived a moderately normal early life, and seemed to get good grades early on in school and excelled at physical activity as well. His family was doing well as well, his mother being a successful businesswoman and his father a respected firefighter. It seemed like the perfect start to a perfect life. However, his mother's promotion to a higher place in her workplace led her to start thinking more of business growth than family enrichment. She began spending more and more time away from home, leaving her husband and son feeling completely forgotten. This led to fights between the two adults and even accusations of affairs being exchanged, some more true than others... The fighting only got worse as time went on, and eventually they decided to get a divorce. This, of course, confused Dakinu, as he was still a child at the time. To make matters worse for him, his father kept custody of Dakinu, and insisted that it was Dakinu's fault his mother left because the father was desperate to blame his misfortune on someone besides himself. Dakinu's father began drinking and letting his emotions get the best of him after loosing the love of his life. This led to him losing his job as well. Fueled by rage at the fact that his life was slowly falling apart, he began to mistreat his only son, Dakinu, who was having trouble keeping up in school due to his insecure home life. Frustrated by his declining grades, Dakinu decided to drop out and focus on more... pressing issues... Having little income to support himself, a then teenage Dakinu began resorting to thievery to keep him and his father afloat. He actually seemed quite good at this, as he had a natural gift for climbing, sneaking, and running from danger. His father didn't seem to mind the fact that he had dropped out of school to keep up his new clandestine occupation, and even abused him less on days when he brought in money. However, his father continually spent Dakinu's 'hard earned' cash on alcohol instead of food or other essentials, leading to fights between the two. Fights that would usually get violent. However, one day Dakinu won one of these fights, causing Dakinu's enraged father to order him to leave, which he quickly obeyed. Of course, Dakinu's lonely life on the streets of New Jersey wasn't much better than his life at home. He had no home to speak of, his mother refused to take him in, and could rely on nothing but luck and skill to survive. That is, until he was found by Book, the leader of a group of freedom fighters/terrorists know as TALON (True American Liberty Organization of Nationalists). Book took Dakinu in and took care of him. He raised him and gave him the support that Dakinu's father had forgotten how to provide. He also managed to convince Dakinu to join his cell, and trained him in the use of knives, guns, and combat until he was a full fledged member of the group when he reached adulthood. For a while, things began to look up for the rat. He had the support of a father figure and a 'family' that was there when he needed them. He also enjoyed the missions he was sent on, and elected to be a courier for TALON's most sensitive documents. However, one day, after a routine courier run, Dakinu returned to his cell's headquarters only to find that it had been raided by SWAT teams. He could do nothing but watch as his friends and comrades were marched into prison vans to never be seen again. He then fled the scene to avoid being caught himself. Now, Dakinu is back on his own, but now older, wiser, and much more dangerous than before. He keeps his connections to TALON a secret to avoid attracting the attention of the police, but he does sometimes investigate sightings of his old mentor, who had disappeared during the raid.Sometimes he also mentions 'learning things from the old gang' when pressed about his abilities. He still makes his way as a thief and a courier, and tries to keep his skills sharp in the dangerous world he calls home. Category:Characters Category:Kinu Fergon Category:Zander490's